


Caught

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Licking, Male Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: Short one-shot about reader finding Eugene pleasuring himself in the bathroom.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I'm looking for a beta-reader. Pm me if interrested! I have a lot of Eugene's smutty stories in need of beta-reading!

It was quiet in Alexandria as everyone goes to sleep after a long day. Daryl was sitting on the porch with Carol, talking. You adjust your nightgown: it was way too short to your liking but it was better than wearing pants in this heat. You thought everyone else was asleep, but as you made your way to your bedroom after a midnight snack, you heard noises coming from the bathroom. It was odd because it was still not finished: there was no doorknob and no running water yet, so no one goes there. You tiptoe to the end of the hallway and perk through the slightly opened door. Eugene was there, kneeling in the dark. It sounded like he was sick: he was breathing heavily and panting. Worried, you pushed the door carefully. He didn’t notice you and you approach silently, afraid to startle him. Your eyes slowly get adjusted to the dark, the room only light was the faint moonlight coming from the window.

You froze when you finally see him clear enough to understand what he was doing: sharing his room with Bob clearly didn’t give him enough intimacy to take care of his needs in peace. His eyes were closed and he was, without a doubt, lost in a fantasy in his mind were he wasn’t kneeling in an unfinished bathroom trusting in his fist, his black boxer around his thighs.

You hesitate a moment, staring at him: should you leave or stay? If you left, he could hear you and you got to admit staying was pretty tempting. You slowly sat in front of Eugene. His cock was glistening and you wondered if it was pre-cum or lube, but then realized it wasn’t important. The sight was so hot and damn his moans… you never knew his voice could be so sexy. You nervously bit your lower lip and spread your legs in front of him. Eugene’s eyes were still shut, deep red across his cheeks and he was definitely trying to hold back his groans as he got close to his orgasm. Suddenly, his head dropped, he starts shaking and his hand pick up pace. The strangled moan he made was the sexiest sound you heard coming from him and you felt hot spurts of cum hit the inside of your left thigh, near your crotch. You looked down at your cum-strained thigh; you didn’t realize you were so close to him.

His breathing slowed and you hardly had time to realize he’s going to see you: it was too late. When you raised your head and he was staring at you, like a deer caught in headlights. He didn’t move an inch, right hand still holding his most precious part. You had to say something before he starts to panic.

“He… Hello.” He stutters nervously. “Since when are you there?”

 “A few minutes. Aren’t you going to clean up your mess?” you says as you lift your nightgown a bit to show him the cum on your thigh and panty.

His eyes go from your crotch to your face. You can see him trying to figure out he you are joking or not. He quickly put everything back in his boxer and then removes his shirt.

“I’m terribly sorry…” he tried to use his shirt to clean you up, but you stop him. He looked at you, puzzled, and you smiled. A dirty idea pop in your head and you didn’t think twice: you were so turned on by looking at him pleasing himself, why would it stop now? Those putty lips would do a better job than his shirt.

“Lick.” you say, putting your hand on his head.

That look on his face almost made you faint. He wasn’t grossed out and didn’t laugh nervously like your last boyfriend, quite the contrary: this idea seems to turn him on. He throws away his sweaty t-shirt and lowers his head to your core, his nervous hot breath tickling you. Without another moment of hesitation, he gently put his hand on your knee to spread your legs a bit more and run his warm wet tongue across the sticky semen on the inside of your thigh. It both tickles and turns you on at the same time. You pet his hair gently, looking at him lapping his own sperm. He slowly moved to your panty, licking your pussy through the fabric. You couldn’t help but moan, wanting more.

Eugene look up to you, slowly running his tongue across your covered slit, silently begging you to take off the panty but too shy to actually ask you.

“What are you waiting for?” you say as you lean back.

He straightens up and you couldn’t help but notice his erection pushing against his boxer. He brought his roughs, calloused hands to your hips and slowly pulled down your white panty, groaning as your wet pussy was revealed to him. He throws away your panty with his shirt and got down again. You heard him gulp nervously before feeling his tongue lick up your slit, circling your clit a few time before gently sucking on it. You moan a little too loudly and slap your hand on your mouth before someone hears you. Eugene continues his ministrations and you closed your legs, trapping his head between them. He firmly grips your hips and groan as he eats you out. He was clearly enjoying it as much as you did. You run your fingers on his scalp, trying to hold back your moans. Either he was naturally good at it or he was a fast learner, judging what you liked the most with your reactions. It wasn’t long before you reach your climax, grinding your core into Eugene’s mouth as you ride the waves of your orgasm.

When you finally let him go, Eugene look at you with hunger in his eyes, breathing heavily and deep red across his face wet from your arousal. He was harder than ever down there.

“What about we finish this in my bedroom?”

Eugene smiled at your offer and nod quickly. His lonely self-pleasuring night turns out pretty interesting for both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more Eugene's smutty fics! Same username


End file.
